The darker side of the ring
by Scorpina
Summary: As the twins learn more about the business, they learn there is more going on than meets the eye. Colin and Jessica are about to learn about the darker side of the ring...
1. Chapter 1

The Darker side of the ring.

Chapter 1- A night to remember… or forget

John decided to surprise Jessica by taking her to clubbing, they would pop in and out of a limo and dance for a while at the establishment before moving on to another club. Jessica couldn't believe how much fun she was having as John smiled to his beaming date. She had never had such an adventure before and knew tonight would be one to remember.

John felt it couldn't go any better, they will hit up one more club before calling it a night, they were going until three in the morning now, and deep down he knew Kane would want his daughter back soon. Yet neither knew they were being followed…

They stopped at the final club. One John Morrison went to all the time. He got to bypass security and the bouncer who knew him back in the day. He introduced his lady for the night and they welcomed Jessica in the door with a smile. The place was packed and full of energy. The lights and sounds were something Jessica fell in love with and found herself caught up in the rhythm of the music. She wondered out onto the dance floor and found people were gathering around her as she swayed to the music. Into the Night was played, her body appeared to have a mind of it's own. John fell in love with her as she sparkled in the light and the fire in her eyes burned into his soul. He found himself drifting onto the floor and danced along with her, drawing in the crowd with their movements and how the music moved them.

The song ended as Morrison and Jessica found that they were given a great ovation. Jessica went to the bar and asked for a drink, she was given a glass of Pepsi. A gift from an admirer according to the bar tender, she was about to take a drink until John took it from her hand. "Did you order it?" he asked of her.

"No, it was…" before she could answer, Morrison sent the drink back. "Water, sealed!" he ordered the bartender.

"What the hell John, it's just a drink of pop!" she snapped.

"Please, trust me on this!" he begged of her. Jessica was upset since she didn't want to offend the person who sent her the drink. But John knew of people out in the clubs who are looking to satisfy something more than a dancing urge within themselves.

Jessica went with his suggestion though. She got her water and sipped on it throughout the night. When it was getting late John took her home, well, back to the hotel.

"I don't understand John, why did you take way the drink earlier?" she asked.

"I know this is going to sound weird, but there are reports in the paper that some people will send a nice girl like yourself a drink. Yet they will always slip you something else." He went on and warned her about the drugs that could leave her paralyzed for a while, in the mean time the drugger takes full advantage. "I've seen and heard it happen to nice girls. I promised your dad to watch out over you" he explained.

Jessica nodded to him and understood why he was so protective. He walked her back into the hotel and up to the room. They stood before one another, neither knowing if they should make the first move or not. At the same time both leaned into one another, they ended up head butting each other right on the foreheads rather than landing the kiss goodnight. But the incident left them laughing, "I guess we got to try that again another time?" she asked.

John was thrilled to hear she wanted to go out on a second date and agreed to the idea. They parted ways as Jessica went into her room, she felt such a warmth spread through her as she thought of John. She went to bed dreaming pleasant dream.

Elsewhere.

Matt Hardy stormed into the hotel disappointed. It almost worked. If it wasn't for Morrison he would have earned her trust by now. By now he would have Jessica in his room on his bed. By now, he would have had his revenge. Matt had followed them all night, wanting to even the score between him and Kane.

He just had to bide his time, just a little while longer until her guard is down and Kane let's his daughter have more freedom in the locker room. "Just wait for it Matt, your moment will come" he kept saying to himself. A ill smile came over him as he thought longer and longer about his revenge.


	2. Chapter 2 Colin's night

Chapter 2- Colin's night.

When Raw came to an end, Colin found himself leaving arm and arm with Kelly Kelly, the two seemed to click as they found themselves going for coffee in the hotel lobby. They sat and talked a while, Kelly laughed at his jokes as he laughed at hers, yet he could sense something unsettling about her. "Do I bother you?" he asked meekly.

Kelly blushed as he looked away. "I'm sorry, I had an incident with your dad a few months ago. I haven't really gotten over it, but I look at you and you're nothing like him!" she said.

Colin nodded to her. "You need to know my dad hasn't been the same since my mom was killed. I think he just wants someone to spend time with, someone who actually cares about him! It doesn't seem he has had much luck with it, so I suppose he feels the only way to find someone is to force the issue" he explained.

Kelly never thought of it that way. She always thought Kane was a jerk, but never considered his reasoning for doing it was because he was lonely or wanted a girlfriend. She nodded and explained she understood now. She became settled and more open to Colin as the night wore on and the coffee continued to pour freely. But it soon hit a sour note as the boys from the locker room found him sitting with the lovely Diva.

"So look who it is, the new Mr. Money in the Bank!" slowly Colin turned and saw Mark Henry with many others. Shelton Benjamin, Cody Rhoads, Ted DiBiase, Randy Orton and Edge.

"You guys mind? I am not looking for any trouble," Colin announced as he tried to get back to his conversation with Kelly. However Mark Henry ensured that the conversation wouldn't continue. Taking hold of his shoulder. Mark Henry threw Colin out of the chair and onto the ground.

"Stop it! Just Stop it!" pleaded Kelly.

"Shut up, it doesn't concern you!" Orton snapped at her. "What happened to you, you were going to go out with a true winner Kelly. ME. What made you drawn to this reject?"

Colin slowly got himself off the ground as he cleared the spit from his lip. "I have no problem taking you all right here, right now." He said in a deep, angry tone. Yet Colin wasn't going into the fight alone. Just as he stood ready, John Cena came through the doors. The moment he saw the guys gang up on Colin, he went to his friend's side.

"You got a beef with him, you got a beef with me!" Cena announced.

His side only grew in numbers as Triple H came. Batista, Jeff Hardy and even Chris Jericho came to his side. Edge broke to the front of the line and insisted they back off. "Come on, it's getting too crowded here" Edge called aloud as he managed to get the mob moving.

When they were gone, Colin turned to the guys who defended and were willing to stand next to him. "Thank you" he said to them.

John and Jeff smiled and patted him on the shoulder. Hunter gave him a smile and a nod. Batista looked down at Colin and said. "It's one thing to make a name for yourself, it's another to be forced to make a name" he said.

Chris Jericho was a shocker to Colin. They had a battle for the briefcase and of all the people to come to his aid. Jericho approached him and gave a smile. "Just keep your dad away from me when I have coffee"

No doubt he would understand soon enough as to what Jericho meant by it, but he found his way back to Kelly. "I'm sorry about that. How about we call it a night and I will make it up to you over dinner?" he asked.

Kelly smiled as she leaned in and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Tomorrow, before Smackdown, you and me" she announced.

It was a date.

Just as Kelly left and vanished in the elevator did the Undertaker enter the hotel lobby. He saw his nephew was love struck, and also he had heard the word around the locker room. He knew the guys were giving him a rough time and it would be worst should he decide to step in. But Taker had an idea, yet it will take weeks to execute.


	3. Chapter 3 The Deadman's plan

Chapter 3- The Deadman's plan.

After his successful dinner date with Kelly Kelly the next night. Taker had told his nephew that he is about to get his ass whipped. For the next month, Taker wouldn't wrestle. Instead he trained Colin and sent him on solo matches. Colin won many of them, however he lost to Triple H at the end of the month. Yet the match was all in good fun. The angle as of late was between Colin and the Undertaker. He had been begging his uncle to let him go solo. "I'm ready! You know you can't win every single match. Every man has to lose some time, I understand that and I am aware of it. I will study my tape against Triple H. But Uncle, I have to go on my own. I have learned all that I can from you…"

It was the usual story on Smackdown. Colin would ask nicely yet get more aggressive with each passing week on leaving the Deadman's side and no longer have him with him at every match. The only reasoning for this however was because Vince wanted it. He wanted to be sure the fan would pay attention to Colin because the Undertaker was with him, yet as of the latest fan poll and reaction. Colin was strong enough to stand on his own.

It was just before the Summerslam Pay Per View and the Undertaker had no one to wrestle. There were two weeks before the event and Colin had had it with the Deadman giving him orders and telling him how to win his matches. They had yet another confrontation in the back. This time, Colin was to act pissed off. He was asked to be the tag team partner of Triple H, he nearly accepted until the Deadman intervened.

Colin was in the hallway when Hunter approached him on the idea. "You and Me in the ring, not as opponents, but as partners!" Hunter explained.

Colin loved the idea and nearly accepted until the Deadman stood between Hunter and him. He said nothing to Triple H, but stared angrily at Colin, as if he were disappointed in him. The argument continued on that night when Colin stood up for himself. "Enough is enough Uncle! I have done everything you asked and yet you don't allow me to make choices for myself! I am not a child, I am not a kid." The whole segment looked as if Colin was yelling into the darkness, yet when he spoke his piece Taker emerged from the shadows, staring down his nephew.

"You insist on traveling alone, so be it. You will be the mast of your own destiny, but you must prove it first. At Summerslam, you and I will battle. If you beat me, I will step back. Your destiny will be yours to discover. If I win, you remain at my side until I deem you fit!"

It was a harsh stake in the minds of the fans, everyone has endured that point in time where they have to abide by the rules given to them, as their parents would say 'my house, my rules' yet in the case of the Undertaker. 'My domain, my rules' "What say you boy?" Taker asked of him.

Colin was silent at first, until he looked to the briefcase in his hand. "You're on Uncle," he whispered. "I will prove myself to you"

Taker stared down his nephew once more before walking off. Colin went to find Triple H and announced he would be his tag partner. They teamed together to take on the Big Show and Edge. Just as it was coming to an end, Triple H hit the pedigree as Colin knocked the Big Show out of the ring. The match won, Hunter and Colin celebrated until the arena went dark. The lights came back on and the Undertaker stood behind them. Colin turned and was taken hold of by the neck. He was choke slammed to the mat as Hunter slid out from under the ring, he couldn't believe what he saw, nor could the fans understand why the Undertaker turned on his own nephew. The show ended as Taker stared down Colin in the middle of the ring and the fans watched on in horror.


	4. Chapter 4 The Raw end of the deal

Chapter 4- The Raw end of the deal.

Kane watched his little girl slip away from him over the past few weeks, she was spending more and more time with John Morrison. The two were holding hands and kissing every so often. Morrison was getting bold enough to do it in front of Kane.

Yet many were shocked to see the reaction of the big Red Monster, he only sat and watched on. No angry glare, not even a threatening stance was taken against him. It worried some people, so an intervention was held.

Of all people to do such a thing was a fellow angry giant, Mike Knox sat beside Kane at the hotel bar. He stared at Kane before looking about and finding his daughter out with John again. "What the hell happened to you man?" Knox asked. "You use to be a bad ass, hell if that were my daughter. Morrison would be in a coma by now!"

Kane said nothing as he took a drink of pop. "That the thing, she ain't your daughter, and she has just been mine for nearly 6 months. I haven't been part of her life for a very long time Mike, I am not going to blow her chance at happiness"

However his comment didn't convince his fellow giant. "What kind of shit is that? You're her father! What you says goes. And I wouldn't let that punk John Morrison take her out. You do realize Matt has had eyes for your kid ever since he found out she was yours. Right?"

Kane was going for another drink until Knox's words sunk in. Matt Hardy has been eyeing Jessica too! Kane slammed his drink to the tabletop and looked about for Matt Hardy, finding that he wasn't in the room. "Where is he Knox!" Kane demanded.

Mike didn't know but he suggest Kane calm down and have a drink. Kane downed the last of his pop before he went searching for Matt. He had to find him before he finds Jessica. Kane was nearly out the door when his head began to throb, the room looked like it was spinning around him and the floor was twisting below his feet. He crashed to the ground yet remained conscious. Mike Knox came back out and smiled over Kane. "I wouldn't worry too much about your little girl right now Kane, since I think when Matt's done. You're going to be a grandfather!" Looking about Knox took hold of Kane and brought him back up the stairs to the hotel room. All the while Kane tried and struggled to regain movement of his body. He wanted to scream for his daughter. He wanted someone to help her.

Guilt soon flooded him as the drug took effect, his eyes grew heavy and his limbs were completely limp. 'Jessica…' he thought to himself. 'I'm so sorry'

As Kane passed out cold. Knox brought him to a hotel room, using the key card he opened the door and walked in. Matt Hardy was waiting on the bed for Mike to walk in. Kane was thrown onto the bed, Matt went into his bag and searched about for what he needed. A thick leather strap to cover Kane's mouth, handcuffs to shackle him to the bedpost and rope to hold down the monster as he goes off in search of Jessica. "Is it worth it?" Knox asked of Matt.

A smile came over the Hardy. "Of course, finally, I will have my revenge against Kane. I thought the worst I could do to him was make him lose a title, but then it hit me, he can always win it back. But ever since his daughter came to the WWE, I finally found my means of revenge!" An ill smile soon followed across the lips of the hell bend Hardy Boy. "You stay with sleeping beauty here, I'm going to go find Jessica."

Mike Knox nodded as he told Matt what he overheard Miz say earlier. The lovebirds were heading to a dance club not far from the hotel. Matt smiled as he went on his way to find Jessica, and gain his revenge.


	5. Chapter 5 The Hardy Strike

Chapter 5- The Hardy Strike

Jessica was having the time of her life, she and John have gone out to dinner, seen movies and go clubbing every so often. He has grown braver around her dad and isn't afraid of kissing her in front of him. But she knows that before they go anywhere, he talks to him. He gets her dad's approval before taking her anywhere incase he were to object. Jessica danced alone on the floor, yet enjoyed the cheers she got from the crowd, John had went to see if he could free up a table for them to have a drink or two. When she could no longer dance and lost Morrison in the crowd, she went up to the table and ordered a drink. A bottle of water would be nice, but she needed something sweet she ordered a sprite from one of the bartenders. A glass of her requested beverage was slide before her by a different bar tender. She nearly sent back the drink until Matt Hardy showed up beside her. "I sent that over" he said to her.

"Oh… thanks?" she said with great uncertainty.

Jessica looked about for John and yet found he was nowhere in sight still. All the while Matt made his move and drugged the drink at hand. When Jessica looked back she saw an odd glow in Matt's eyes. "You were great out on the dance floor." He said to her. "I wanted to come here and apologize to you for our past encounters. It wasn't proper of me. Truly, I am sorry" he said as he took her hand off of the bar and held it. "I know a drink isn't much, but I wish to make it up to you"

Jessica was flatted by his maturity and accepted his apology, He slid her the drink, which seemed to have drifted from its original spot. Jessica toasted him and drank down the glass. The smile on Matt just seemed to spread as John Morrison found her.

"Jess… Matt?" Morrison stared at the Hardy oddly as he lowered his sunglasses and stared at him venomously. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"He came to apologize to me" Jessica announced. "I accepted and just had a drink of spite to get me going again. You found a table?"

John nodded as he took Jessica by the hand and led her to the table, it was when thing seemed to go from great to horrible. Jessica was tripping over her own feet as she had trouble standing. Her eyes were spinning in her head as she nearly fell face first. John managed to catch her Just in time as Matt caught her from the other side. "What's wrong with her?" Matt questioned.

"I don't know, she just started going limp. We got to get her home, this could be serious!" Morrison announced. He leaned down and carried Jessica out. Matt offered to drive them back to the hotel.

There was something odd going on, Morrison could feel it. Matt was being a little too helpful. Yet given the circumstance, he accepted Matt's offer for a drive.

They got to the hotel in no time. Matt helped them into the elevator and up the stairs. Jessica seemed to be conscious and yet unable to move. "Jessica, Jessica!" Morrison kept calling to her. "Oh God, her dad is going to kill me!"

Matt hung back as John brought her to his hotel room. He opened the door and went inside. Just as the door was about to close, Matt stopped it with his foot. He peered through and saw Morrison had just put Jessica on the bed. He called for Kane on her cellphone but found it odd that he wasn't getting an answer. John's back was turned. Matt slipped into the room and eased the door shut without making a sound.

Just as Morrison turned around, Matt punched him out. Hitting the floor hard, he laughed aloud as he leaned down to John. "Oh Kane is going to let you have it. How could you leave his precious little girl alone like that? How could you let her drink a drugged beverage John! Some boyfriend you're trying to be. But then again, what kind of father is Kane?"

His attention turned to Jessica whose eyes were moving about in her head, she can see everything and yet cannot move an inch. Even if she wanted to, she couldn't resist him. Not now anyway. Matt slowly began to strip himself as he leaned over and inhaled her scent. "You see, I have a score to settle with Kane. And it had to do with my ex girlfriend Lita…" he smiled to her. "You see, he forced himself upon her, and got her pregnant. You would have had a younger brother if it wasn't for Snitsky. Then again, I would still have a girl friend if it weren't for your father tormenting her! It's his fault she went to Edge. It's his fault that I am alone! For that… I am going to take from him… His daughter's virginity… and who knows. If I'm lucky enough… I'll get a child out of it"

He could hear Jessica trying to scream, but knew she couldn't. John was still out on the floor as Matt got off the bed. He finished taking off his shoes, socks, shirt and pants, and was now reaching for his boxers. "Don't worry Jessie. I'll make this quick and easy…"


	6. Chapter 6 The two weeks of hell

Chapter 6- The two weeks of hell

It was some of the most miserable two weeks Colin endured. Time and time again his uncle had confronted him, and time and time again he endured a choke slam after each encounter. It bothered him since his Uncle had now left him alone, they don't cross paths nor do they even speak to one another outside of the ring. It bothered Colin, and yet at the same time he noticed the guys starting to warm up to him.

Edge had been a wild card in his mind. Since he has joined the guys who were unafraid in confronted Colin when they felt he was an easy target, and yet now, they have come to side with him and offer advice. "You can't keep letting the Undertaker treat you like that, you have to start getting in his head!" Edge told him one night back stage. Colin had just finished having a shower and was ready to leave for the night, the match between him and the Deadman was a week away. Edge had been trailing Colin and vented at him.

"What the hell would you care about this Edge? What gain do you have?"

Edge looked rather shocked, he licked his lips quickly before he explained that there was still a score to settle with the Undertaker. "He choke slammed me through the ring, and sent me to hell. I lost my title to him at Wrestlemania. But hell, he's supposed to be family. He shouldn't have treated you like that" Edge paused as he looked up and down the halls to see if anyone was looking. "You and I need to talk, meet me back in the ring when everyone is gone"

Colin was stunned but agreed to Edge's suggestion. He waited for everyone to leave before heading back through the curtain. Much to his shock, Edge was there, dressed in his ring gear and looked about ready to have a match. Colin got into the ring as Edge bounced around in it. "What do you know about your uncle?" he asked.

The two men circled the ring as Colin explained he knows his uncle has a stiff shot and is a pure striker. "I know a lot about him, but I know I shouldn't be telling you all he has taught me"

A smirk came over Edge. "Then he trained you better than I thought!" The two men had a practice match. Edge was testing Colin's strength and power. But wanted to see his more agile moves. The two kept breaking up after they tied up, Colin kept overpowering Edge with ease. "So what are you doing to beat your Uncle huh? You need a plan when you get in the ring"

A smile came over Colin. "I got a plan, something he taught me. I got a few aces of my own up my sleeve"

"This I got to see!" Edge fell back onto the mat, his back rested against the turnbuckle, Colin sat on the opposite side. "So, any thoughts on cashing in that briefcase?"

Colin smiled to Edge. "I got a good idea as to when and where. But nothing confirmed yet"

It was a smile Edge never liked to see, for it looks exactly like Kane when he comes up with a twisted idea. Reaching into his pocket, Colin pulled out his cellphone and decided to give his sister a call. She left him a text message a while ago, she and John were going out on a date. She always wanted Colin to call to ensure things were going well, not to mention it keeps Morrison on his toes. He just dialed the number and let it ring. What stunned Colin was the fact his sister wasn't answering. It made a pit form in his stomach. "Something wrong?" Edge asked.

"My sister, she never leave her phone to ring like that, she always answers it! Something's wrong" Colin hung up the phone when he got to her voice mail. He then called his dad and found that he wasn't answering his phone either!

"Something's wrong! Something's horribly wrong!" Colin rolled under the bottom rope and began dialing whoever he could, he then remembered Kelly's number. He called her and luckily got an answer.

"Colin?" she asked. "What's wrong?"

He gave her the full story that his dad and sister aren't answering their phone. Kelly was stunned when she swore a phone went off in the hotel lobby, she just walked past it. Looking to the ground she saw a cell phone lying on the ground, she opened it and found there was a missed call. It was Colin's number. "I found your dad's phone, it's in the lobby!" she explained.

A pit form in his stomach as he begged Kelly to not leave the lobby, he was heading over there himself. Colin was in luck since the Raw brand was staying across town. He made his way out of the arena and flagged down a taxi. He prayed he wasn't too late…


	7. Chapter 7 Kane Wakes

Chapter 7- Kane wakes.

Kane's eyes slowly opened, he stared upward at the roof of the hotel. He tried to scream yet found himself tied down to the bed. His mouth had been covered as he struggled to break free. But his arms were pinned. He had been strapped down and couldn't break the bindings. Mike Knox smiled as he stared over him. A grin came over his face. "You fell for it huh Red Man. Worst off is you can't do anything about it!"

Just then Knox heard a knock at the door. "Hey, it's Matt, open up!"

Mike went to answer the door blindly as Kane kept struggling with his bindings. Kane jumped in his own skin when he heard skin against steel. He couldn't see what was going on, yet he found Jeff Hardy rushing into the room. He was quick to free Kane. Kane then had the strength to tear the cuffs off his wrist, when vertical again he saw Colin beating down Mike Knox. Kelly was on the outside holding the steel chair. "WHERE IS MY SISTER!" Colin screamed at him.

Kane however pulled his son off and told him Matt has her. "We have to find him. Oh God, my head" He had to sit himself down again. Jeff however knew where Matt was. "He swapped rooms with Knox! I heard him switch when I went to bed," Jeff announced.

Colin shook his head. He had a feeling what went down. "If he drugged my sister, John took her back to his hotel room. Where's John staying?" Kelly knew Morrison room number. In the rush, Colin, Kane and Jeff went up the stairs as Colin urged Kelly to go to her own room just to be on the safe side.

The hit the elevator and rushed up three levels above them, when the door opened Kane rushed down the hall. Jeff led the way as they paused to room 467. Kane was still whirly from being drugged, so Colin took the liberty of breaking down the door…


	8. Chapter 8 The other side of the story

Chapter 8- the other side of the story.

Matt thought he had done it, he tricked Jessica to drinking a tainted drink so he could finally get his revenge on Kane. He had just reached for his boxer short when he heard the bed move. Matt slowly turned around and saw a very pissed off Jessica. "So, You wanted to get revenge on my father huh?" she demanded bitterly.

"But… BUT" Matt protested, he couldn't understand how she could be awake let alone moving right now. He saw her drink the pop before him, how on earth could she be up!

But what Matt didn't know was that Jessica saw his plan.

When she ordered her sprite, it was to a different bartender, the one that brought him a drink was talking to Matt earlier. She knew that Matt was up to no good since she heard word from the Divas that he was planning something big for her. When he found her at the bar, the bartender she originally asked for a drink from returned. When she looked about for John, Matt drugged the drink. When the bartender came the hand she had on the table waved off the glass Matt had on the table as a fresh sprite was place beside her. She drank it without fear since the one Matt intended for her to drink vanished.

She played along until with the idea that she was drugged, not to mention she remembered John's warning about taking drinks from 'admirers' she just felt awful for lying to Morrison.

When she got to the hotel, she waited for Matt to reveal his plan. She kept it recorded on her Ipod that had a built in adapter for voice messages. When she got all she needed, she decided to end Matt's little case for revenge.

It brought her to here and down, staring down a nearly naked Hardy Boy. "You should be unconscious by now! I mean your dad was knocked out after one drink!"

"You drugged my father!" She hissed. "You son of a bitch!" Jessica leaped off the bed as she began beating down Matt. Blow for blow landed without a miss until the door was kicked in. Colin had stormed in calling out her name. She stopped her beating and was kicked off by Matt who tried to make a run for it. However Morrison regained consciousness and took hold of his feet, refusing to let him go.

Colin took hold of Matt and threw him out of the hotel and slammed him into the wall hard. "I am full of pent up frustration right now…" he hissed to Matt. He held him against the wall and was ready to let his fists fly, but a part of him just couldn't let him do it. His hand trembled as he felt a gently hand come onto his.

Despite his suggestion, Kelly followed the boys up the stairs. She held back his hand and begged Colin to not do it. "You don't have to do this Colin, he will pay for what he's done. But don't do it at your expense!"

Kane was the same way as he gently pulled his son back. "You don't want to end it the way I would. You will end up like me… Son" Kane paused as Colin slowly backed away from Matt Hardy. "Matt…" Kane whispered venomously.

Kane took a handful of Matt Hardy's hair and began dragging him down the hall by it. Colin watched his father leave as his victim was screaming aloud, begging for someone to help him. No one came to his aid. Instead Colin gave a deep sigh aloud as he checked on his sister and John Morrison. Both were ok, yet John felt horrible that he nearly let Jessica fall victim to the horrible plot. "I have little doubt that my dad will make him pay, but John, you did protect me" Jessica's arms wrapped around him as she gave him a kiss. "You warned me not to take drinks from strangers, or assholes" she said with a grin.

Colin was just glad to see that his sister was ok. "Well I got a lot to prepare for. I got to go face Uncle Undertaker," he announced.

Everyone nodded as Colin walked out of the room. He was going to review all the tapes he can before the match coming up. He needs all the help he can get, but he still wondered why his Uncle was doing this to him.


	9. Chapter 9 the consequence

Chapter 9- the consequence

Matt Hardy was suspended from the WWE for a few weeks, all the while seeking professional counseling. It was Kane's idea much to the shock of the locker room, since therapy didn't work for him, it may work for Matt.

Summerslam was upon them. For the past week Colin had spent time observing his uncle's past matches and making note of weaknesses. When the night was upon them, he hoped and prayed he was ready for what was about to become of the night. Perhaps he will gain his Uncle's trust back again, and even speak with him. But there have been other things on his mind. His relationship with Kelly is getting more serious not to mention people are getting curious as to who he is going to challenge for the WWE title for. He has been keeping a close eye on the champions as well as those who are gunning for the title at the time, yet he has said nothing as to who he is considering to challenge. In the time away from his Uncle, Colin found himself gaining the respect of the wrestlers, many who have tried to challenge the Undertaker and yet failed in their conquest. Ray Mysterio had stared to warm up to him, Ray was uncertain at first due to the past history he had with Colin's father, Kane. Yet he learned as quickly as Kelly did, that Colin may look like his old man, he may be as strong as him yet he doesn't share his violent streek.

Colin got ready for his match against his uncle. He has opted to wrestle shirtless to the suggestion of Stephanie McMahon. Colin had wondering why there was a sudden spike in female fans once he started wrestling topless. He kept his father's wrestling pants. He wore the studded bracelets along with leather fingerless gloves. His hair had started to grow back. He appeared to have a military cut like John Cena. Slowly but surely his long locks would return.

He waited for his cue since his match was next. The moment he heard Disturbed blared through the speakers, he felt the air sucked out of the room from the pyros, Colin made his way out to the ring, carrying the briefcase he had won and tried to think of ways he will defeat his uncle.

Standing in the ring. Colin looked about for his Uncle. The Undertaker emerged through the darkness of the ramp way, slowly he made his way down to the ring. Colin gave him plenty of room to fulfill his in ring tradition. Taker slowly removed his jacket once in the ring and turning the lights back on around the arena. His hat comes forward as he slowly reaches it and takes it off, revealing his eyes had rolled to the back of his head.

Colin stared down his uncle, Taker finally spoke to him and announced. "You better be ready, for I will come at you with everything I got!"

"You said so yourself Uncle, always hold back a trick or two, just enough to catch your opponent off guard. I got a secret as well!"

The two circled one another, trying to figure out who will strike first. Taker got his fists up ready to fight, Colin knew his uncle always had a boxer's stance. It was time to use that to his advantage. Pushing against the ropes Colin threw himself at his uncle, only to duck as Taker's right arm came right at him. He slid under the Undertaker, he snapped right off the ground and kicked the side of his chest. Taker was taken back as he fell to the mat, the wind was knocked out of him. Colin was quick to capitalize and kick his uncle back down. He kept up his attack until the Undertaker rolled himself out of the ring to recover.

The match went back and forth between the two men. Colin had tried to gain the upper hand in trying to defeat his uncle. But Taker caught him at every step, no matter what he did. His Uncle was always one step ahead of him. It was time to kick it up a notch in Colin's mind. His chance came when he was able to knock his uncle to the ground. He was near the rope. The time to reveal the twisting dragon was on. He had worked weeks on the move with Ray Mysterio who was stunned that a man his size could pull it off. It started when Colin did a 619 on the bottom rope, however Taker saw him coming and rolled away just far enough. Yet as Taker got to his feet, he didn't realized that when Colin slid outside of the ring, he grabbed the middle and bottom rope for a modified 619, yet when that missed too, he took hold of the top rope and middle rope and came right through, nailing the Deadman in the chest.

No one could believe what he just did, let alone how he did it, even JR was lost for words! "What the hell was that?" Colin could hear the commentator ask.

"It looks liked a three layered 619, and yet… it wasn't. He was able to twist himself through the ropes!" Cole added.

When the Undertaker down, Colin knew he had to get the Deadman. He took hold of his uncle. Just as he was about to pick his uncle off the ground, Colin found himself trapped in the submission move his Uncle is known for. The Devil's gate!

The fans rose to their feet as they watched Colin struggle in the grasp of his Uncle. All the while he stared at his uncle. "You know what to do Colin!" he heard the Deadman say through his teeth. "You know how to get out of it, DO IT!"

It stunned him, Colin thought he had done wrong in his uncle's eyes, but he realized what he was doing now. He was allowing Colin to make a name for himself… his uncle is helping him, but no one else knows that!

He knew what he had to do now. Reaching down. Colin slid his hand under his Uncle's Back. He picked him off the ground, which caused the Deadman to lose his grip. He slammed the Undertaker to the mat hard. But the only way to defeat him was the family move… the tombstone piledriver!


	10. Chapter 10 the moment of truth END

Chapter 10- the moment of truth.

Every eye was glued to the TV in the back of the locker room, some wrestlers gathered outside along the stage to watch the finishing product of the Match. Colin set up his Uncle on his shoulders before lowering him down to his knees. He held the Deadman in place before he came crashing down. The tombstone pile driver was delivered on the Undertaker. Colin folded his Uncle's arms and waited for the ref to count. One… Two… The count was suddenly stopped.

Colin looked to the ref who pointed out that the Undertaker's foot was on the bottom rope. Colin was close enough to hear the Undertaker whisper to him 'One more time"

Obliging his Uncle, Colin set him back up and once more delivered the tombstone piledriver. One… Two… THREE!

Colin got the pinfall as he fell back in shock. He got the victory. He couldn't believe that he had defeated his uncle one on one. Yet he knew… he knew the Undertaker took the fall for him. As his name was announced the winner, Colin stayed in the ring as he waited and watched his Uncle slowly stir. When Taker sat up, he saw that his nephew had yet to leave the ring. Colin stood up as he approached his Uncle, he extended his hand to him offering to help him off the ground. Taker sat there for a moment, nearly refusing the assistance until last moment he took hold of Colin's hand. He helped him off the ground as both men held their hands up in celebration of the moment. The crowd cheered and respected the family feud that they saw unravel before their eyes. Colin smiled to his uncle and mouthed a quick thank you to him. Taker nodded as he left the ring, Colin stayed and watched him walk up the ramp and did his salute to the crowd.

But now there were bigger fish to fry for the young man, he forgot that he brought the money in the bank contract with him to the ring. The fans cheered as he began to eye it, knowing well that his next task would be to pick out a champion and challenging him for the title. But as Colin recalled a certain 'Opportunistic' man once told him, 'you wait for the right time and the right place'

The time was coming, as was the place. Colin went to the back where he found the locker room had come out to greet him with open arms. Apparently beating the Undertaker is a big deal in the locker room, instant respect in a sense. Colin.

Things were finally looking up for the family. Colin got word that Jessica will be getting her IC title match against William Regal tomorrow night on Raw. Vicky had pushed it off far enough. No matter the challenge she gave his sister to complete to earn the shot and yet refused to deliver in the end. Jessica will get her chance for gold.

It was turning out to be a wonderful year for the twins, until a shadow from his parent's past comes to finish some unfinished business!

To Be Continued!


End file.
